disneyvacationfandomcom-20200213-history
Halloween
''' This Halloween on Disney World' Don your favorite costume and get ready to trick-or-treat at this Halloween-themed event in Magic Kingdom park—select nights from 7:00 PM to midnight, September 1 to October 31, 2014! 'Trick-or-Treat Fun for Everyone' Dress up in your favorite costume and collect delicious candy throughout Magic Kingdom park. You’ll soon discover all the boo-tiful ways that the spirits of the season have transformed the park into a happy haunted hallows—that includes seeing many favorite Disney Characters dressed in their very own Halloween costumes! Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is held on select nights from 7:00 PM to 12:00 AM, September 1 to October 31, 2014. And since the tone of this event is “not-so-scary,” that means children of all ages can enjoy all the fun! For the safest and best possible Guest experience, please choose costumes that are not obstructive or offensive. 'Eerie Entertainment' Hear the night howling with excitement at this spook-tacular party for all little ghouls and boys. From chills to the thrills, you’re invited to unearth all the festive entertainment that awaits you at this ghastly bash: Mickey's "Boo-to-You" Halloween Parade The grandmaster of this bone-rattling parade has truly lost his head! A hair-raising ride by the Headless Horseman himself begins the festivities, followed by a collection of frightful floats featuring Disney Characters in Halloween costumes. Prepare yourself for the grave diggers—the Haunted Mansion stars in this delightful parade. It's really not so scary… just fiendish fun! Happy HalloWishes The Ghost Host from the Haunted Mansion welcomes you to "drop in" as Disney Villains tear up the night with fireworks and wicked remixes of their theme songs. Cruella de Vil, Jafar and Oogie Boogie are just some of the scoundrels who croon their spooky tunes. Shiver in anticipation as creepy colors crawl over Cinderella Castle—complete with a finale that casts a spell you won’t soon forget! Villains Castle Show Soak up the sights and sounds as some of your favorite baddies from Disney films rock you with an unforgettable opening number, taking place during a showcase set directly in front of a ghostly Cinderella Castle. Frontierland Venture into Frontierland where you might even meet a barbershop quartet of dead cowboys who sing songs in the style of the Dapper Dans. They like "axing" Guests questions and answering with puns as part of their "dead pan" humor. 'Scare Up Some Fun on Select Attractions''' Between your tricks and treats, set out on a series of Halloween adventures aboard select attractions! Many of your favorite Magic Kingdom experiences will be available each night at Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party—just a few of the exciting attractions you can expect to enjoy include: *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Haunted Mansion *Pirates of the Caribbean *The Mountains of Magic Kingdom park: Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Space Mountain andSplash Mountain Villains’ Sinister Soiree: A Wicked Takeover of Cinderella Castle Join Lady Tremaine and her villainous friends at the witching hour for the season’s most decadent dessert party. Taking place during Mickey’s Not-So-Scary-Halloween Party, it’s the Villains’ Sinister Soiree: A Wicked Takeover of Cinderella Castle! Set within the majestic halls of Cinderella’s Royal Table, don’t miss your chance to meet a menagerie of malevolent special guests—all while you indulge in devilish desserts and wicked entertainment. As the evening continues, follow fellow Guests to the dining room, where the surroundings have transformed into an upscale, villainous atmosphere. Inside, enjoy the eerie entertainment as a piano player provides live music, accompanied by a few haunting solos from Lady Tremaine herself. By purchasing a ticket to both Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party and the Villains’ Sinister Soiree: A Wicked Takeover of Cinderella Castle, you’ll receive preferred viewing for the 8:15 performance of Mickey’s “Boo-to-You” Halloween Parade, as well preferred viewing for the Happy HalloWishes Fireworks Spectacular. Plus, you’ll be treated to the Dessert Soiree at Cinderella’s Table—a delightful affair where you can feast your senses on Lady Tremaine’s eerie musical talents, over-the-top desserts and specialty non-alcoholic beverages. You’ll even receive an autograph card and a souvenir Maleficent dragon cup! Admission *Admission to the Villains’ Sinister Soiree: A Wicked Takeover of Cinderella Castle is available for $99 per person, plus tax (gratuity included). *Please be aware that admission to Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is required and is not included in the price. *In addition, be aware that Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party is a special ticketed event and is not included with admission to Magic Kingdom Reservations *Online booking is not available for the Villains’ Sinister Soiree: A Wicked Takeover of Cinderella Castle. To make a reservation, please call (407) 939-5262. Guests under 18 years of age must have parent or guardian permission to call. *Reservations are highly recommended for the Dessert Soiree at Cinderella’s Royal Table, taking place at both 10:15 PM and 11:45 PM on each night of Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. Check-In *To check in for the event, visit the Will Call booth outside the main entrance of Magic Kingdom park from 4:00 PM to 6:30 PM. Starting at 7:30 PM, you may check in at the parade and fireworks viewing area in the central plaza by the Castle Forecourt Stage. *Once you have checked in, you’ll receive a credential, which must be presented to enter the preferred viewing areas and Cinderella’s Royal Table. *If you choose not to participate in the preferred parade or fireworks viewing, you can check in at Cinderella’s Royal Table at your designated seating time. Additional Information *Entertainment and character appearances are subject to change or cancellation without notice. *Reserved viewing for Mickey’s “Boo-to-You” Halloween Parade is for the 8:15PM performance only. *Credentials are non-transferrable and will not be replaced if lost or stolen. *Please be advised that seating is not provided at the preferred parade or fireworks viewing. Wheelchairs and Electronic Conveyance Vehicles (ECVs) can be accommodated in the viewing areas and at Cinderella’s Royal Table. *Disney dining plan entitlements may not be redeemed for this event. *Offer may not be combined with any other discounts or promotions. *There are a limited number of tickets available for this event. Know Before You Go Learn important information about Mickey’s Not-So-Scary Halloween Party before you arrive. *Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party requires a separate ticket for admission. *Tickets are available while supplies last and are not valid for theme park admission prior to the hours of the event. *Each Guest may only purchase 8 tickets per event date. *Tickets are nonrefundable and may not be sold or transferred for commercial use. *Guests of all ages may wear costumes only to the Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween party event; otherwise, costumes are only permitted at Magic Kingdom park for Guests ages 9 and under. *All costumes must adhere to any guidelines as determined solely by Disney. *Please choose costumes that are not obstructive, offensive or violent. *Guests' eyes must be visible at all times. *Event information and activities are subject to restrictions and change without notice.